The present disclosure relates to user interfaces for sharing and commenting on content. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a share box for sharing or commenting on published content, content in a stream from a social network, or search results from a search engine.
The popularity and use of the Internet, web browsers, social networks and other types of electronic communication have grown in recent years. While users may have once operated their computing devices with a single browser showing a single webpage, new ways for delivering and engaging with information such as videos, news articles, Web blogs and activities on social networks have been developed. More recently, much of the content on the World Wide Web can be commented upon or endorsed by users. Users can indicate they endorse, approve or like something by clicking an endorsement button or link associated the particular Web content or object to be endorsed. It is common for many users to have multiple windows open at a given time viewing different content, and is cumbersome and inefficient to require the user to transition between different interfaces or windows to undertake action such as endorsing particular content.